A Chase to the Past
by Burp Slurp Squint
Summary: Once you broke someone's heart, is it possible to make them fall in love with you again?
1. Chapter 1: After Him!

DISCLAIMER: I own Gakuen Alice! Not...

A/N: This ficcy will have short chapters. But please bare with me! :) I'll try my best to improve as the story develops.

And and and (whines) I don't know how to line break and all and it's killing meeee (cries) I used "." just to have a fridging fake line break. I'm sorry (bows) I'll try to learn and find out how (sigh~)

* * *

**Chapter 1: After Him!**

_Dear Mikan,_

_I'm doing fine. Academics are not helping with my extracurricular activities. Fortunately, I won as vice-president. Yuu Tobita, the friend I mentioned before, won as the president so it's really fine._

_Well, going to the news that you've always wanted, I'm sorry to say but I have a bad news. He's going out with someone else. As far as I know, she's his girlfriend already. But I still need to verify this. No need to be worried and all. I'll try to talk to him._

_See you very soon._

_Hotaru_

_._

I read it silently as tears started to form.

_He's... he's going out with someone else?_

"Mikan-chan, lunch is ready." My mom called from the dining area.

I quickly wiped my tears.

"Coming!" And I faked a smile.

.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_I've decided. I'm going there. I need to see him. Let's talk soon, hmm?_

_Mikan._

_._

**(Hotaru's POV)**

_Stupid. How can you decide right away just because of him? Stupid._


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine. Well, the oh-so-hot characters, Alice Academy and all Gakuen Alice related stuff. Hehehe

A/N: Yes. Still the "." I'm sorry huhu

* * *

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

"Hotaru-chan, it's me!" I beamed at my friend who was on the other end of the line.

"I know. Caller ID." I heard her sigh.

"Hotaru-chan. Uhm, can you please pick me up at the train station? I... can't... hehe.." I laughed awkwardly. I was born with no sense of direction at all. Too bad for me. Sigh.

"Expected. Ask the guards where the cafe is located. There's only one cafe in this builing. See you." And she ended our call.

_Yay! My best friend really knows me very well._

_._

As we arrived at Alice Academy, my soon-to-be school, I couldn't helped but be amazed on how beautiful and wide it is. I couldn't help but grin at my best friend who was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Shut your mouth. Flies are everywhere, you know." She smirked at me.

Even though my best friend seemed cold to me, I was pretty sure she was happy to see me and happy for me to be able to enter this academe. After all, not everyone can pass their oh-so-hard exam (I swear!).

"Hotaru, will I be fine?" I was worried. Worried that I couldn't be able to catch up with everything since this is a new environment for me. Worried that _he_ wouldn't even bother to befriend this 'new student'. Worried that I couldn't fit in.

"Worrying about that eh? That's something new." She gave me an encouraging smile. Yes, a smile.

"Hotaru, you just smiled at me!" I widely grinned at her.

"What?" With an innocent face, she looked away from me and inwardly smirked.

.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi, our teacher, greeted us with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Today, we will be joined by a new student!" Murmurs followed but silenced by Narumi right away.

_I can't believe she was able to get in our class._

"Please welcome our new student, Sakura Mikan!"

Our classmates 'ooh'-ed and 'aah'-ed. After all, Mikan really looks good with our school uniform. I couldn't help but gave a small smile to her. But I knew and I could feel, somewhere at the back of this room, someone stiffened at the sight of her.


	3. Chapter 3: Past is Past

DISCLAIMER: Forever, together, what. Yes, I don't own Gakuen Alice. Heh.

A/N: IM STICKING WITH THE "." FOREVER! Well, idk.

And and (cries) Thank you to sweet little who is my first and ever reviewer (hugs tightly) to my other story.

And to miyan27, my first follower (hugs tightly) and MagicalxDarkxMoonxLord the first one who favorited this story (hugs tightly). You guys don't know how this made me feel so.. so.. good is an understatement, I swear (cries) Thank you thank you thank you! 3

* * *

**Chapter 3: Past is Past**

"Hi. My name is Sakura Mikan! I hope we can all get along together!" I beamed as I introduced myself to my new classmates.

Well, I guess it was a good start. After all, they all smiled at me. Well, except for _that_ raven-haired guy at the back. I sneered.

"Eh, Mikan?" Narumi looked at me innocently.

"Ehh? Ahahaha. Nothing, nothing."

I heard him hissed.

_That jerk._ _He has some guts, eh?!_

"Why won't you sit beside hmm. Ah, Natsume?"

"WHAT?!" Three of us shouted in sync. Me, Natsume and... a girl.

_Could.. could this be..._

My thoughts were interferred by Narumi's voice.

"Well, at least temporarily. Please cool down, you three." He awkwardly laughed.

I made my way to that... to Natsume who just stared at me blankly.

"Hi. Uhm, I hope you... we can get along together." I shyly said and bowed at me.

"Whatever." He replied and looked away.

_How could you be so mean to me?_ I took a glimpse of him then focused on our class.


	4. Chapter 4: Girlfriend and Boy Friend

DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice will be miiine! /evil laugh/ As if. /snort/

A/N: Bc I feel so happy idk how to contain this happiness :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Girlfriend and Boy Friend**

It was finally break time. After my most horrible math class ever with Jinno, I was very glad that it was over for now. Natsume, however, went out of the room with his friends and all. I guess one of them was Koko, the one who was seated in front of me.

"Hey." The girl who also screamed when I was assigned to sit next to Natsume greeted me.

"H-hey."

"I'm sorry a while ago. I just can't... accept it that you're seating next with Natsume-kun." She explained.

"Ah, no biggie. After all, I'm pretty sure he got loads of fangi-"

"MS. SAKURA. I AM NOT JUST A FANGIRL." She hissed at me.

"Ohh. Hehe. I'm sorry." I nervously laughed as I raised my hands in defeat.

"Anyway, Natsume... is my boyfriend. I just want to warn you. We can be friends so long as you won't be interested at him." She said with all those pride as she flipped her hair.

I just awkwardly smiled at her.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Sumire. Shouda Sumire." She offered a handshake at me.

_Do I even have a choice?_

I shook her hand as I inwardly sighed. What a great day to start at my new school.

"Mikan." Hotaru called me and I couldn't be more thankful as she saved me from Sumire. How awkward the conversation between us could be, I would never know.

Hotaru and I went out of our classroom to buy some drinks at the vending machine. On our way, I asked her if what Sumire said was true.

"I told you, Mikan. I still need to verify that info. Nevertheless, yes. Rumors say they are going out together."

"But we need to do somethin-" I was interrupted by Koko.

"Hey yo Mikan dear!" He greeted me as our ways met.

With him was Natsume, a blonde guy and some other dude.

"Hey Koko!" I grinned at him.

"Where are you heading?"

"Vending." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

"Oooh. Imai, you should stop being like that. It's creeping me out." Koko jokingly said.

"I would love to do it even more." Hotaru gave him and icy glare.

"Oohh." Koko said as he walked away faster.

.

**(Koko's POV)**

"Koko." Natsume called me.

"Yo Natsu-kun!" I grinned at my boy.

"Hands off with Mikan."

"You have Sumire, why would I?" I asked with my challenging tone.

"When I say don't, DON'T!" His voice suddenly louder than the usual causing everyone to look at us.

"Okay, okay. Chill, bro." I raised my hand in surrender then turned away from him.

"I'm back!" I heard Mikan say.

"Nobody cares." Natsume said silently.

"Hmph! I didn't say that to inform you. I said it for Koko." She said as she touched me on the shoulder. I couldn't help but gulp.

_Even though I'm pretty sure there's something off with these two, I can't help but be scared with Natsume. After all, he's so influencial he can ruin someone's life with just a snap._


	5. Chapter 5: Roommates

DISCLAIMER: Ooooh. Gakuen Alice... is not mine. Yep. Not moine.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Roommate...s**

The day went well. Well, maybe excluding the fact that I didn't get to talk with my seatmate because he was so freaking cold and all. Good thing I got Koko. He talked about stuff that should be remembered while staying in this academe like never get Jinno angry, classes are always chill with Narumi and that Reo, who is our elective teacher, is a very charming and all those (useless) things. I appreciated his efforts even if they were not that relevant.

.

As the day came into an end, I learned that Hotaru was able to talk and persuade our dorm manager to allow me to be her roommate. Whew, good thing she's my best friend. However, as I thought everything would fine, Hotaru warned me that her roommate was no other than Shouda Sumire, Natsume's 'girlfriend'.

.

Hotaru got her keys and opened the door when we saw Sumire watching the television.

"Oh, you're our roommate now, Sakura-chan? Ooh, I'm so glad!" She suddenly stood up and went to me, held my hands as if she was _sooo _pleased.

"Hehe. Y-yes." I awkwardly smiled.

"Please call her Mikan. It gives me creeps whenever you call her Sakura-chan." Hotaru said as she plopped herself to the sofa.

"Hmm. Alright, Mikan-chan?" She gave me a very _bright_ smile.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"And stop stuttering, Mikan. It's... gross." Hotaru commented once more.

Finally, Sumire had enough of Hotaru's unnecessary comments.

"Hotaru, would you like to get us something to drink and leave us alone where things will _naturally_ unfold?" Sumire gave the fakest smile I'd ever since to Hotaru.

Hotaru just shrugged and went to the kitchen.

_Hotaruuu. Don't leave._ I doubted I'd ever get along with this girl.

But for some weird reason, I must praise Sumire. She was right about letting things unfold itself. Well, yes. Let me say, we were friends now. Laughing out loud like there was no else in the dormitory. She was, after all, a pretty nice girl. Hotaru just smiled at me before going to bed, happy and proud that I became friends with our roommate – Shouda Sumire.

.

As I closed my door, I couldn't help but sigh happily. If that was even possible. I couldn't believe my first day in this academy was about to end. I lay down to my oversized king bed and just stared on the ceiling.

_It''s about to end but heck. I wasn't even able to talk with Natsume._ I thought as the dreamworld came for me.


	6. Chapter 6: Saturdate

Disclaimer: I SAID NO. U KNOW. Hah. It rhymes :3 Gakuen Alice is such a wonderful masterpiece. All hail Tachibana Higuchi!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Saturdate**

From my room, I could hear the television's noise. I grunted.

_It's way too earlyyyyy._ I thought as I stretched.

It was finally Saturday. After my last week's futile effort to befriend my seatmate, I couldn't help but be glad for this temporary break.

I slowly stood up and made my way to the door when I heard Sumire chirped.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan! Breakfast's ready!" She sang happily as she prepared my plate at the dining area. I looked at the living room, only to be nodded at by Hotaru.

"Good morning, Hotaru, Sumire-chan." I said sleepily. After all, I just woke up, right?

I ate my breakfast and then watched the television with my roommates.

_Such a boring day._

Fortunately, there was no given homeworks for the weekend. Teachers told us that we should have a break since finals will be around the corner before we knew it and that there will be a special event that would be annouced next week so the teachers, themselves, were sort of busy. And well, to be honest, they also gave our class a, let's say, _special treatment _since there I was – a _new kid._ I snorted at that thought. Even though I was a new kid, I was pretty sure I could easily adapt to this environment.

.

"_Hotaru, will I be fine?" I was worried. Worried that I couldn't be able to catch up with everything since this is a new environment for me. Worried that he wouldn't even bother to befriend this 'new student'. Worried that I couldn't fit in._

_._

I shrugged my thought off, believing I just said that because I didn't know who my classmates would be... and roommates in that manner.

.

"Guysssss!" Sumire finally broke the silence between the three of us.

"Yeah?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

"I just got a text from Natsume. Will have a lunch together with his friends Koko and Ruka. Isn't that exciting?" She beamed at us like she just won the lottery.

Hotaru and I exchanged glances. We both knew this might not be as nice as Sumire thought it would be.

.

It was quarter past eleven when we arrived at the restaurant. It was a fancy one and let us not forget to mention that this was a Chinese one. I could not help but feel excited – those baby dumplings were surely waiting for me!

"Mikan, you're drooling." Hotaru commented.

"I—I'm not!" I quickly denied.

"Where's Natsume and the others?" Hotaru looked at Sumire who was texting insanely fast.

"Uhm, are you okay?" I asked, quite concerned by how my roommate looks. She looked like... furious and all.

"NO! He said they'll be arriving 30 minutes late!" She shrieked.

"Seriously, it's just 30 minutes." I shrugged it off as I made my way in the restaurant. "We can order while waiting for them." I suggested.

"Mikan, 30 minutes is important." Hotaru explained as-a-matter-of-fact way. "You could do a lot of things like clean up your bed, study-"

"EXERCISE!" Sumire interrupted as she placed her phone back to her Gucci purse.

I wasn't able to mention it but Sumire was all dressed up. From her hair that was curled to her not-so-light-nor-heavy make-up to her floral dress that showed off her perfect figure to her sandals that allowed her cute toes to be seen. Hotaru, I must say, was sort of dressed up, too. I knew her since we were kids and I knew that she would just usually get whatever and wear it but now, she was wearing a red collared shirt paired with a black skirt and a cute black dollshoes. I couldn't help but feel insecure because of what I was wearing – a white tee and shorts.

.

After around 30 minutes, finally, the guys had arrived.

"Ayo!" Koko greeted us with a big, boyish grin.

"Ayo Koko!" I replied immediately, leveling with his hyperness.

Ruka sat beside Hotaru as they talked silently.

"Hi Ruka-pyon!" I sat on the other side of Hotaru and at the same time, Hotaru _glared_ at me.

"Ruka-p-p-pyon?" Ruka scratched his head while giving my a shy smile.

"Natsume-kuuun~" I heard Sumire's voice. I stiffened as I heard his name.

"Hi Mikan." Natsume curtly nodded at me.

"Eh? H-Hi!" I nodded in return.

"Natsume-kun, what do you want?" Sumire asked with this sweet, cute, _sluty_ voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Koko, who was sitting beside me, laughed silently and I gave him a death glare. He moved closer to me and whispered, "Baby, Sumire's my childhood friend. I don't like you judging her because of how she acts when Natsume's around, okay?" He smiled at me and at that point, I made a conclusion. Koko has always been interested with Sumire. But well, it was just an assumption. After all, I just met them few days ago.

"I suppose you would want some dumplings, Mikan?" Natsume looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Uhm. No. I—I hate dumplings." Natsume's eyebrows raised the moment I finished this statement, so as Hotaru's.

_My dumpliiinnngssss._ I cried mentally.

"So what are you having?" He looked at me as if he knew I was mentally tormenting myself and he was surely enjoying this.

"Noodles." Hotaru suggested.

_My second favorite. But dumpliiiinnnngsssssss._

I nodded in agreement. "Noodles."

"Well then, we'll be having 6 noodles and 5 orders of dumplings." Natsume said to the waiter.

Wait. WHAT?! 5 orders of dumplings? WHY?

I mentally cursed over and over.

"So, Mikan, tell us more about yourself." Natsume lazily and evilly grinned at me.

"Why won't you-" Hotaru was about to say something _bad_ so I interrupted her.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. I lived in Sapporo. Hmm, Hotaru's my childhood best friend", I curtly nodded at her, "I came here in Tokyo because..." I bit my lower lip.

_Because I was after someone who is very important to me. Yet he doesn't recognize my presence. Well, at least not in the way I wished._

"Because I want to be with Hotaru!" I concluded and beamed at them.

Natsume snickered.

"Is it really just because of Hotaru?" Ruka asked but then she received an elbow blow from Hotaru.

"Uhm, I'm just curious but... Hotaru, you never mentioned Ruka-pyon before, right? Is he like your close friend here?" I innocently asked.

Ruka looked at Hotaru with hurt present in his eyes.

"He's-" Hotaru silently said but Sumire laughed loudly and finished Hotaru's sentence.

"HE'S HER BOYFRIEND!"

Silence.

"Aren't you prou—" Ruka was about to Hotaru but she interrupted him.

"It's not that. It's because..."

Then it all sank in.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIND'T TELL ME. FOR HOW LONG HOTARU. WHY. HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!" I couldn't help but screm at my best friend.

"...her." Hotaru finished her sentence. Because of this, Ruka promised never to question an Imai's decision ever again.

.

"We're sorry again for the... uhm, slight ruckus." Koko grinned at the chef.

"Nah. No problem. 'So long as you will always come back, arright?" Chef pat Koko's back then we bid goodbye.

"Mikan, you're such a pain." Koko teasingly said.

"I'm not a pain, you know. Hotaru is! Keeping secrets and all. Hmpf!" I pouted which caused Hotaru to just sigh on how immature I was. So what?! Hmpf.

"Well, I guess we'll just drop you off to your dorm then leave." Natsume suddenly said.

"But don't you want to spend more time with me?" Sumire asked with this puppy eyes and all.

_Gross._

Koko must had seen my reaction because he chuckled. I mouthed him 'What?' but he just shrugged.

.

Finally, we had arrived in our dormitory then we bid goodbye's to each other. Though Sumire made some last efforts to Natsume about them dating alone, her efforts were useless though. Natsume didn't agree. And with that we went up to our room and had the longest afternoon nap. Well, at least for me.


	7. Chapter 7: Childhood friends

DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is not miiiinneee weee (huhu)

A/N: YAY! New followers! (hearts hearts and more hearts!)You guys are my inspiration to keep on writing! (Even thou I suck at it huhu I'm sorry)

Thank you PureSakura1999, RenneX, and special THANK YOU for fangirl-mode-on who, not only followed this story, but also favorited it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how happy I am right now! (cries)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Childhood friends**

It was Monday once again and as per usual, I sat beside Natsume.

"Good morning!" I still greeted him as brightly as I could. Well, if I want to be friends with him, I should, right? It wasn't like I had a choice.

"You're early." He said as he nodded, a sign of recognition of my presence.

"Yeah. Hotaru wake me up." I sighed remembering it.

.

"_Mikan." Hotaru called my name and shook me lightly._

"_Five minutes."_

"_Mikan." She did it again yet shook me a little harder this time._

"_Five..." I sleepily replied._

_Then I heard her footsteps moving away from me._

_I thought it was over but nooooo. It was Hotaru after all._

"_Mikan!" As she said this, she poured cold water onto my face._

.

I sighed again.

"Problem?" Natsume probed.

"No. No. There's none." I gave him a small smile.

_Or maybe there is. You..._ I thought and I couldn' help but bit my lower lip.

"You're biting your lips." He commented.

"Oh. Sor—"

"MIKAN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Koko arrived with Sumire.

"How dare you leave me!" Sumire ran towards me and shook me vigorously.

"Wanna have lunch later?" Natsume offered and Sumire stopped the shaking.

_Phew._

"SURE NATSUME-KUN!" She giggled.

"Mikan?" Koko asked my answer.

"Hotaru?" I called her out, wanting to know if she would come. If she won't, I would definitely not go too.

"Sure." She just shrugged.

"Then it's on!" Koko declared and we all chuckled. (Well, of course, except for Natsume.)

.

"Hmm, I'll have... carbonara!" I ordered at the smiling waiter of this Italian restaurant.

"Lasagna." Natsume coolly ordered and Ruka ordered the same.

The rest said their orders too, and as the waiter went away, our chitchat started.

"Mikan, how long have you known Imai?" Koko grinned at me.

"Oh! Since I was a baby!" I giggled, remembering some of our memories. "She was my bestest best friend. She was a newcomer that time when she asked me to be her best friend!"

"You asked me to be your best friend." Hotaru defended.

"No, I didn't!"

"Hotaru did." Natsume interrupted our little 'fight'.

Everyone gazed at Natsume.

"And how did you know that?" Ruka asked his best friend.

HIS BEST FRIEND!

I laughed very hard until they all gave me the are-you-crazy look.

"What?" I said as I tried to stop my laughter.

"What's wrong with Ruka-kun's question, huh?" Sumire asked, her bitch side was showing up again.

"I'm sorry." I giggled. "I just don't know why you don't know." I continued as I wiped my eyes. Tears evident due to laughter.

"They were childhood lovers." Hotaru provided the answer for the 'commotion'.

"Hey! Friends! What lovers?!" I laughed again.

Hotaru looked at me. She knew it. She saw right through me. She knew that that laughter was a fake one.

"Ohhh! So you guys knew each other since you were kids?" Sumire cleared things up.

"Yes yes!" I grinned at her.

"So tell me, how bad ass is our little Natsume?" Koko grinned, showing off his beautiful teeth.

"I tell you, they were lovers." Hotaru started it again.

"Childhoon friends, Hotaru! FRIENDS!" I laughed again.

And I saw it, from my peripheral vision, that Natsume was also staring at me. He knew that this laugh was also a fake laugh. I inwardly sighed. They knew me too well – my childhood... friends.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked Natsume's opinion.

"Hmm." He paused, "I agree with Mikan. We're just childhood friends."

I looked at him, stared at him.

.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

"We're just childhood friends." Natsume said emotionlessly.

Mikan looked at him intently.

I saw it.

Hurt, pain and betrayal. Those things were evident in her eyes.

_Natsume, you're crossing the line._


	8. Chapter 8: Setting Limits

DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice is not mine.

A/N: THANK YOU Chubby13 for FAVOURITE-ing (what lels), to lanidaes for FOLLOWING and to lovelykitten065 and EchizenRyoma FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITE-ing! (hearts hearts) and to the people (EchizenRyome, lanidaes and fangirl-mode-on) who reviewed my story! (hearts hearts) Thank you, thank you, thank you! Answers to your question might not be answered yet but hihi, hope you'll love this update!

P.S I'm sort of busy so sorry! (huhu)

P.P.S I have a new story! Yay. (I know I know, I'll be responsible for having another story but I just can't help it, sorry) Hope you guys can check it out sometime hihi (Competition : A Game of Attention)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Setting Limits**

After Natsume said that we were just childhood friends, things between us got awkward. Even if we remained friends in the present (he kept on bullying me, calling me names, we went out together with our friend), there was something _off_ between us. Or maybe, all this time, it was just me – it was just me who thought that e had this something.

"Hey Polka." Natsume interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked at him and found those crimson eyes, looking back at me.

"I—Do you want to go out with me?" He asked then looked away, as if nothing happened.

It took me a few seconds to grasp his question.

"Ah, yes. Of course." I looked down at my table and secretly, I smiled.

.

"Dumplings!" I ordered cheerfully. This was the first time since I got here that we, Natsume and I, went out alone.

"Noodles, please." He ordered curtly.

We had some chitchat while eating, talking about our hometown – new things, old things, memories and all.

"And, and, Anna and Nonoko now owns a bakery! In such an early age!" I exclaimed.

"Good for them." He smiled, proud for his friends.

"Ahh! Thank you for the food!" I said as I swallowed my last dumplings.

"Piglet."

"HEY! That's mean to say to a girl." I giggled.

"You're a girl?!" He faked a surprised look and received a punch from me.

"Hey that hurts!" He complained and we burst laughing just like the good 'ol times.

We walked to the park near the Chinese restaurant. Under a sakura tree, we decided to sit down to rest for a while before going back to our dorms.

"Natsume.." I started, smiling, "thank you."

"Hn."

"Seriously. I've never been this happy since I went here!" I chuckled, reminiscing the time I arrived here 'till this moment.

"Mikan." He paused.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I think we should just remain friends. No more no less. Just friends." He was looking up the sky, closing his eyes thus not revealing any emotions to me.

"Natsu—" He cut me off by standing up.

"Today was a great day. Thanks for spending it with me. But..." He placed his hands in his pockets as he continued, "this maybe the first and the last." And with that, he walked away.

And there I was, sitting under the sakura tree, just watching him walk away.

I placed my hand on my chest, _why do you hurt so much?_

And unknowingly, tears were streaming on my face.


	9. Chapter 9: Frien-emies

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah. You know what's mine and what's not. Hihi

A/N: Thank you PhoenixOtaku and forestblack461 for following! I hope all of you will like this update! I'm trying my best to update everyday so sorry if it's waaaaaay too short (cries)

A/N (05.13.14) I misspelled forestblack461 huhu gomene~

* * *

**Chapter 9: Frien-emies**

**(Hotaru's POV)**

I'd never seen Mikan cried like this ever since that Natsume left her.

"Mikan..." I soothed her hair. It was so damn messy.

"Na—" She cried again. Ever since she arrived here, she couldn't finish even one sentence.

I sighed. I knew too well that the one behind this was Natsume. Whatever reason he had this time, he would pay for this.

.

Sumire went in our room while Mikan was still crying. She gave me a worried look but I just nodded at her, wanting to tell her that Mikan was fine even though, obviously, she wasn't.

Sumire, on the other hand, understood that it wasn't her business so through out the night, she stayed in her room, just coming out once in a while.

.

"Good morning, Natsume!" Mikan beamed at Natsume, as if nothing happened.

Natsume just stared at her and nodded to recognize her.

_That idiot._

I couldn't help but to walk towards them.

"I need to talk to you." I said coldly as I could to Natsume. He just looked at me with a blank stare then stood up

"Hotar—" I cut Mikan off.

"It's nothing you should worry yourself about." We walked away.

.

"What do you want, Imai?" He leaned his back on the wall.

"Stop being a douche to Mikan."

"Huh?" He raised his brows.

"What happened yesterday?" I carefully chose my words. Being careful not to spill anything to him like Mikan crying all night.

"Nothing." He was about to walk away when I got the picture that was in my pocket the whole time.

"You don't want this to be spreading around now, do you?" I smirked, knowing this would catch his attention.

And there he was, blackmailed of a baby picture of him, naked.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He hissed.

"Oh you know, your childhood lover." I couldn't help but grin evilly.

"You're evil." He shook his head and leaned back, again. Ready to explain this time.

"Well, I just told Mikan that we should remain as friends." He said emotionlessly.

"Do you know that that could hurt Mikan, a lot?" Even though he changed a lot, I was pretty sure that his feelings for Mikan wasn't completely gone.

"Who cares?" And that hit my nerve.

_Who cares?_ I tried to control my anger but he made it snap.

"Besides, she's nothing but an idiot who believe that love makes the world go ro—" And before he could finish his statement, I slapped him really hard.

_Love. Is that the real issue? Or..._

"It's the fame, isn't?" I turned my back away from him.

As I walked in the room, I couldn't help but glance at my best friend. She was talking to Koko, her smile was real but it wasn't the same smile she had before. It was just less than a month and look what damaged that Natsume caused her.

.

**(Mikan's POV)**

"Kokooooo!" It was after lunch break when I saw Koko again. Even though I felt really sad from what happened yesterday, for some reason, being accompanied by Koko was really fun. He was such a joker and all he just made me smile the whole morning.

As I got nearer to him, I threw my arms at him – for some weird reason.

...

"Uhm, you don't mind right?" I awkwardly asked while breaking the hug.

"Of course not, Mikan-chan!" He grinned his boyish smile again at me. "Anyway, Natsume can't say anything against this since you were the one who befriend me." He scratched his head.

This statement made me looked at Natsume with my eyes twinkling.

_Does that mean he doesn't want guys near me?_ My hopes were slowly rising when he burst my bubble.

"Tch. You could do whatever you want to her, Koko. She's _our friend_ anyway." He said while giving emphasis on the words our and friends.

.

**(Natsume's POV)**

_Damn it._ I cursed in my head after I said that statement.

Though even with this current situation that was really annoying me, I couldn't help but notice that Sumire was staring at us. And I couldn't be wrong that she had a scowl expression on her face.


	10. Chapter 10: Finals Week

DISCLAIMER: Nope. GA's not mine.

A/N: Yaaay finally done with the exam! Huhu I screwed it up huhu Anyway, yeheeeeet! Thanks to Kirei Aoi for following, favourite-ing and reviewing, crimsonrosette for following and favourite-ing the story and to XxShirayukixX for following! Hihi (heart heart) And to the people who reviewed, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! :D

I hope you'll enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: Finals Week**

"So, as we all now, our finals week is fast approaching!" Narumi beamed at us. The class, as one, 'aww-ed' but we couldn't do anything about it – it is part of school life.

"Say, Mikan-chan, do you want to be my study buddy?" Koko grinned at me.

"Eh, Ho—hotaru?"

"She would be studying with Ruka while Natsume is with Sumire," he gave a nervous glance at Natsume, "I guess."

"Of course he will be studying with me!" Sumire chirped in.

"Ohh." For some weird reason, I felt depressed even though Natsume had already declared a lot of time that we were just friends.

"So?" Koko gave me an encouraging smile.

I gave a quick glance at Natsume who was expresionless then agreed with Koko.

We were to meet at the library tomorrow, at exactly five in the afternoon.

_I wish I could study with Natsume. But I guess it's more that impossible._ I sighed inwardly in defeat.

.

It was quarter to five when I made my way to the library. Not that I was excited to study, it was just Koko was there. Wait, that sounded so wrong. What I meant was that I shouldn't make someone wait for me, right?

"Mikan-chan!" He waved his hands at me as I made my way to him.

"What are you doing? You're starting without me!" I pouted at him which made him chuckled.

"It's more efficient since I arrived first. At least we can discuss more smoothly, I guess." He scratched his nape, giving me a cute and carefree side of his.

"Anyway, I... I really hate Math, Koko. I hope you can really help me."

He laughed, "No problem, Mikan-chan. That's why we're study buddies!"

And with that, we studied Math all night. The headache it caused me, you would never know.

.

As we head back towards our dormitory, I could help but ask about Natsume and Sumire.

"Ah. Sumire, as she arrived here days after Natsume arrived, she was bullied." He started while staring straight ahead, smiling a sad one. "It was something new to her, to be bullied, I mean. She usually stand strong and all. But even though she was bullied, she didn't give up. She is still confident. One day, Natsume was injured and she was there to tend him. It happened at the classroom when Natsume was bumped with a girl but Natsume was off guard that time causing him to sprain his ankles. The girl ran away so Sumire, who was there, helped him and well, she was the one who sort of take care of him. During those time, Sumire was still not that infatuated or in love, whichever you prefer," he looked at me, still smiling but looking sad, "with Natsume so Natsume thought that they can help each other. Natsume was really in debt with Sumire that time because two days after that, the school held a swimming competition. He wouldn't had won if Sumire wasn't there to tend him, right?" He paused.

"So they became close friends..." I concluded.

"Well, not really." Koko chuckled then continued. "So as days go by, they were seen together. Rumors said they were dating. Slowly, Sumire developed her feelings for Natsume and asked him to be her boyfriend one day."

I couldn't help but gasp which made Koko paused once again.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." I looked down, ashamed for interrupting Koko.

"It's okay. Anyway, Natsume said yes to her, knowing it would be for both of them. Sumire won't be bullied anymore, Natsume would have lesser fangirls. So it worked out, really, for quite sometime. But after, hmm," He paused again, looking up as if thinking, "after 2 months? Sumire went overboard. She became so in love with Natsume and Natsume didn't like that. But still, he kept their relationship going... until now." Koko looked at me. "That's it." He concluded.

"Why?" I said softly, sort of disappointed with Natsume.

"Why what?" Koko grinned at me, but looking at his eyes, I could see sadness.

"Why is Natsume still with Sumire? And..." I bit my lips, not quite sure if I should and could ask the next question. But Koko gave me a questioning look so I asked, "And why are you sad?"

He was sort of surprised, I guess, with my second question because I saw his eyes widened a bit.

"Natsume is still with Sumire because he knows it would break her if he would end their relationship. Natsume cares for her even though he doesn't want their relationship anymore. And I'm sad because..." He looked down, "I like Sumire ever since we were kids." Then he looked at me, giving me that fake smile again.

"Koko..." I couldn't help but feel sad about it, too.

"Well, we're here!" He exclaimed while stopping his tracks.

Little did I know that we had arrived already at my dormitory.

"Thank you, Koko! Take care!" I said while running to my dormitory and waving at him.

.

**(Koko's POV)**

It was the first time I opened up to somebody and even though we just knew each other, she knew what I really felt it inside. She was special, how could Natsume ignore this?

"Hey Yome." Natsume said as I saw him sitting at our sofa.

"Hey." I replied, smiling at him.

"You were with Mikan, eh?" He raised his brows at me.

"Hmm." I just nodded as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Stop seeing her _alone_." He hissed at me as I made my way back to the living room.

"Eh? Are you jealous, Natsume?" I could help but feel amused.

"Shut up." And with that, he made his way to the room, leaving me smiling like an idiot.


	11. Chapter 11: Friends Over Lovers

DISCLAIMER: GA's not mine. Mehehe

A/N: YAAAAAY! I'm so happy right now! Thanks to Eka19 for favourite-ing and to crimsonxlover and kisekinosedai for following this story!

Hope all of you will enjoy this update. Mehe

And I'm so inspired to update bc I saw my crush (kyaaaa~) Though I have an exam tomorrow D: Wish me luck, buddies!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friends Over Lovers**

"Hey, Natsume, why are you so mad at me?" Koko asked Natsume for the nth time today. And being Natsume's seatmate, I could feel the tension between the two.

"Mikan-chan, help meeeeee." Koko started whining like a kid again.

"Hey, Na—" But he cut me off.

"Don't even dare." He hissed.

"Hey, Natsu-kuuuun!" Sumire went towards our place.

"Hey." He replied coolly.

I couldn't help but feel the tightening of my chest.

"Wanna go out with me this lunch time?" She batted her eyelashes. I rolled me eyes.

"Hn." Was Natsume's only reply.

.

It was our Math exam day today. It was so hard but I think Koko did help me a lot because I was able to answer _almost _every question. But well, time! I hate being time pressured. As the Math exam ended, Sumire went to our place once again to get Natsume and have their lunch together.

"Let's go!" Sumire chirped happily.

Natsume stood up and walked away with Sumire when Koko asked me out, too.

"Hey, Mikan-chan. How about we celebrate, too?" Koko grinned, his eyes gleaming as if he was planning something bad. I laughed nervously before agreeing.

And that was when we noticed Natsume and Sumire was standing at the doorframe.

"I need to talk to you privately later Koko." Natsume glared at Koko before walking away, leaving Sumire alone.

Sumire frowned at Koko for a split of second before running towards Natsume.

Little did we noticed that Ruka and Hotaru made their way to us.

"Hey, Kokoro Yome. What did you do this time?" Hotaru greeted us then raised a brow at Koko, smirking.

He laughed nervously and placed his hand on his nape. "Nothing, really."

Ruka just sighed and asked us if we would like to eat with them since then next exam will be on the following day and of which we all agreed.

.

I was peacefully reading my notes at the living room when Sumire entered. She went to the kitchen then went back to our living room, and sat beside me.

"Mikan." She said which caused me to look at her, closing my notebook.

"Yes?" I smiled at her.

"Mikan... I'm mad at you." She started.

"Wh—what?" I stuttered, not really sure how to respond to this.

"Koko's my best friend. What the hell are you doing to him? You're being too close to him and it annoys me. Since you're being too close to _my _best friend, you're causing trouble to Natsume which is causing me trouble, too. He's my eff-ing boyfriend, Mikan. I don't know why the hell he cares about you being close to Koko but it annoys me a lot. I feel so... out of place. And it's all because of you. To be honest, I'm not really use to this feeling. Being an outcast or someone who nobody cares. And I hate you for making me feel that way, Mikan. I really hate it." She clenched her fist, making her knuckles white.

"I—I'm sorry." Was all I could say. Everything was still sinking in when she stood up, about to walk out but I grabbed her hand right away.

"Wait." I said as she slightly turned her head in my direction.

"I.. I really like you to be my friend, Sumire. I..." I bit my lip, unsure of what I was about to say. "I'll leave them behind, I'll keep my distance from them if that means I can still be your friend. It's friends over lovers anyway, right?" I tried my best to smile brightly at her, but I couldn't. I ended up looking as if I was giving her a fake smile. But I think she appreciated it because she gave me a weak smile before I let my graps on her arm loosen.

.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

Sumire went in her room as Mikan remained at the living room. She sighed heavily then sat on the sofa once again. She kept on changing channels until she turned the television off and lied down. She placed her arm over her face, covering her eyes from the moonlight.

.

Looking at my best friend, I couldn't help but feel sorry. And I promise, I promise to do something about this.


	12. Chapter 12: Cold Mikan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice. We all know that. Hehe

A/N: I can't help iiittt! I know I have an upcoming exam tomorrow, but... NOOO. HAHA I can't really say it now but OH GOD HERE'S AN UPDATE lol

* * *

**Chapter 12: Cold Mikan**

It was our literature exam when I started to ignore everyone. It was really hard not to be me but, Sumire's my friend, a close one indeed, and I couldn't help but agree with her.

_I had been close with Koko, we were going out together, studying together, which means he wasn't able to spend enough time with Sumire. Natsume, I don't know, but he might find it annoying to find me and Koko together because Koko's his friend, or because he's jealous?_ I shook my head. _That's impossible. It's probably because he hates me and he doesn't want one of his best friend staying with me._ I nodded this time.

"Ms. Sakura, do you have any problem?" Narumi asked me while giving me a worried look.

"Nothing." I said emotionlessly as possible.

_This is hard but I have to live with it! For my friend! Yes!_ I nodded once more before focusing on my exam.

After an hour and a half, we were dismissed. I went directly to Hotaru who was, coincidentally, waiting for someone at the door.

"Hey, Hotaru. Wanna study with me?" I gave her a small smile.

"I was waiting for you to ask me. Let's go." She said and was about to walk away but Ruka called her name.

"Wanna go out with me and Koko?" Ruka looked at us expectantly.

"No." I blurted.

"No. We'll do it next time, Ruka. Sorry." She looked at Ruka and there was some sort of telepathic conversation between them and once their eye contact broke, Ruka sighed heavily.

"Mikan, let's study together!" Koko gave me his usual boyish smile.

_Sorry, Koko._

"I'm busy." I turned my back at them and walked away. Hotaru followed me after a second or two.

.

The whole night, I studied with Hotaru. Unexpectedly, she was patient with me. Unlike those days when she hit me with her infamous baka gun if I couldn't understand the topic.

It was past midnight when Sumire arrived, an obvious smile plastered on her face.

"Mikan!" Sumire chirped, causing me and Hotaru to look at her.

"Yes?" I smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you!" She ran towards us and hugged me tightly.

"Eh?"

"Koko studied with me tonight. Before that, I had a good afternoon snacks with Natsume. I'm really happy right now!" She said and honestly, you could see it in her eyes. It was shining like never before. She was truly happy. And it made me happy to see my friend happy.

"Why are you thanking me?" I laughed lightly, "Anyway, you're welcome." I gave her a slight pat on her butt and she walked away, giggling.

"Are you okay with this?" Hotaru asked the moment we heard Sumire closed her room's door.

"Okay with what?" I asked.

"Idiot. Never mind. Let's continue." She easily dismissed the topic which was really quite alright with me because we still have to study 265 pages.

.

After a week or so, I was used with this "straight face, no emotion" game. It wasn't that hard now. Every now and then, Koko still joked around but I wouldn't laugh anymore, I would just give him a smile or nod at times to acknowledge his joke and that would be it.

Actually, Hotaru and I already gained a title "The Coldest Best Friends", which was sort of funny for me because I never imagined to have that title but I liked it! I mean, Hotaru has been like this since we were born and I could never describe her awesome-ness and cool-ness because she could supress her emotions and all. And that's how I felt, '_I'm so cool'_ and all that.

"Mikan-chan?" Koko turned to look at me.

"Yes?" Emotionlessly, I replied, expecting for a joke again.

"Why are you being cold to me?" He pouted.

I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting that. Then for the first in n years, I heard _him _make a sound.

"Tch" was Natsume's only reaction.

.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

Even though Mikan thought it was cool to be cold, it just didn't fit her. It was... weird. Totally.

It was dismissal time when Mikan made her way to me when I noticed Natsume following her, about to grab her by her arm. My eyes slightly narrowed, excited for the possible talk between the two, when Sumire caught Natsume's arm. I sighed.

Sumire was looking down while holding the already stretched arm of Natsume. She was sad, obviously. Hurt? Betrayed?

_Sumire, how long will you make Mikan suffer?_

.

The exam week was finally over. We planned to eat dinner together but me being me and Sumire being Sumire, we would rather stay at the dorm. Mikan was being persistent which caused her to buy some food for us three.

_This is the perfect time._

"Sumire." I walked towards her who was sitting at the sofa, reading a fashion magazine.

"Yes?" She lowered the magazine a little.

"Can we talk?" I placed down the mug of coffee that I was holding and sat beside her and as I placed down the mug, she did too with her magazine.

"I think you're asking too much from Mikan." I straightfowardly said, not wanting to waste the time.

"What?" She glared at me.

"We both know Mikan's not like _that_." I said with a disgusted tone.

"I don't like where this is going, Imai. Are you blaming me?" She hissed.

"Mikan and Natsume, you can't blame her. They were childhood lovers. You can't blame Mikan if Natsume's jealous when Mikan's with Koko." I stated.

"Wha—NATSUME'S NOT JEALOUS!" Her voice started to rise up.

"Really now." I raised my brows.

"You know what, I'm going in my room." She stood up but I continued before everything would be too late.

"Koko likes you. You know that. And you like him too, don't you? Why are you making things too complicated?" I got my coffee, wanting to relax my pounding heart.

I wasn't really good at this kind of thing, but I had to. For Mikan's sake.

"You know what, first of all, I like Natsume. Secondly, I don't like Koko. Nor does he like me." She ended then stormed to her room but I heard it. I heard the sadness at the last part of her statement.

I couldn't help but smirk, knowing that I was able to bring Sumire back to her senses. It wouldn't take too much time before everything would be back to normal. I could feel it.


	13. Chapter 13: Best Lunch

DISCLAIMER: Gakuen Alice? Of course! It's not mine.

A/N: Maybe we all have these little fantasies in our heads, hoping that someday, one or some of these will come true.

If you're all alone when you thought you had everything, what will you do?

.

Thanks to 101 dalmation x AND to dongnghi for following the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: Best Lunch**

Sumire was being weird. She wouldn't talk to anyone including Koko and Natsume. She was like thinking hard. The day was almost over. We were in our dormitory. I was with Sumire at the living room while Hotaru was in her own room.

"Sumire..." I approached her, trying to start a conversation with her.

"I don't know, Mikan. I don't know what to feel anymore. I don't know what to do anymore." She said weakly as she rose up and went to her room, leaving me alone, pondering on what she just said.

.

It was during my elective class when something happened that made me forgot about Sumire's statement last night. I was really depressed for the past few days due to the fact that all of my close friends were exempted from our finals and I would be the only one who would be taking the exam. I mean, sure, there were upperclassmen but they weren't my close friends.

I was on my way (and almost there, by the way) to the farthest building from our dorm when I remembered I wasn't able to withdraw money beforehand.

_Shit._ I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid.

I was really hungry and I couldn't take it anymore. I texted Hotaru and Sumire, hoping that they would respond right away. I was being desperate. I was waiting for their replies while staring at the clock tick by.

_Ten minutes more before the exam starts._ I thought while noticing how hungry I was. If only one of them would go here and lend me money to buy lunch or bring food, I would be more than thankful.

But alas, my luck wasn't on my side, 5 minutes had already passed. 6, 7...

"Mikan." That voice sent me shiver.

I looked at the source of that voice and saw Natsume. I went to him, hoping that he could lend me some money. But, surprisingly, it was more than that. He brought lunch for me. I didn't know what occurred to me but I suddenly hugged him – tightly. After a few seconds, he hugged me bacl. We stayed like that for quite sometime until he cleared his throat – obviously uncomfortable with the unwanted attention directed to us.

"How—How did you know?" I asked, awed. We sat down at the bench outside my classroom and I started to eat right away.

"Hotaru was in our dorm with Ruka. She told me." He said with his usual bored tone.

I just nodded because I couldn't respond with the food I just placed in my mouth.

I really didn't notice what Natsume was doing while I was eating but the moment I finished my food, I looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Natsume! Really, really thank you!" I bowed at him.

"Hn" was his only response.

"But I'm still not full, you know." I awkwardly laugh while scratching my nape.

"Ah. I should have remembered that I was going to feed two mouths." He smirked at my direction which caused me to giggle.

"Though if I were you..." He continued then looked at the clock.

"Shit!" I cursed as I entered my classroom.

The exam already started 15 minutes ago. But I really didn't care because I was able to finish it 30 minutes before the time.

_Cross fingers for a good result though!_ I thought as I passed my paper.

* * *

A/N: YES I WASN'T ABLE TO EAT LUNCH AND BECAUSE OF THAT, I WAS ABLE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER OMG INSPIRATION. SHOULD I SKIP LUNCH ON PURPOSE NOW LOL just kiddin'


	14. Chapter 14: Separate Ways

DISCLAIMER: GA's definitely not mine.

A/N: HI! Yes, I know. It took me monthsss to continue this ficcy. I hope you'll like my update. And by the way, to those whom I wasn't able to mention ever since (lol), you can PM me or something. I really want to thank you! :D

This fanfic will have around ~10 more chapters so please bear with it!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Separate Ways**

I was so happy that day that when I reached our room, I was still smiling like an idiot.

But then, something happened and that something was unexpected. Really unexpected.

.

"Sumire-chan..." I caught her attention. She was standing there, her bags all around her.

"Mikan-chan... I.. I don't want you to see this." She smiled weakly as she looked at the floor.

"Why?" I closed in the distance between us. "Why, Sumire-chan? What's happening?"

"I... I'm leaving, Mikan-chan." She smiled while tears were running on her beautiful face.

"What? Why?!" I was panicking that time, lost at what is happening.

_How come Hotaru wasn't here? How come NATSUME, her boyfriend, doesn't know about this?_ I mentally cursed _that_ guy.

"I'm just going home, Mikan. It's not like... you should stop me, right?" She laughed weakly.

"Does Hotaru know this? How about Koko? And Natsume?"

"Haha, will you please relax Mikan? Yes. They all know about it. But I don't want them here so I told them to leave me as a favor."

"But.." I was about to reason out that it wasn't logical for them not to be here because she would be leaving us!

"Mikan, look. Before I leave, I just want to say that I'm really really sorry. About everything. You see, Natsume, I really doubt he loved, loves or will ever love me. And I think I was being so mean when I asked you to give up Koko, too. I mean, I should have known that he just sees you as a friend while I'm..."

"While you're something more than that." I finished the sentence for her and she nodded while crying harder this time.

"I was so stupid not to see that, Mikan. Maybe I asked you to ignore him because I was too afraid to lose him. Why was I so stupid?" I couldn't help but hug her.

"Shh. You know, Koko's feelings still the same." I said as I softly pat her head.

"You know," she chuckled, "he asked me a favor as an exchange of the favor I asked them."

"What?"

"He told me to wait for him at our hometown." She wiped her tears and smiled brightly.

"Oh dear, he really loves you!" I beamed at her and held her hands.

"Yes, he does. I'm so lucky to have him, eh?" She bit her lower lip.

"Oh, how about Natsume?"

"I... I broke up with him."

I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"He said he was alright with it. And for some weird reason, I didn't cry or even felt like crying. It was so funny!"

"You- you broke up with him?"

"I guess it was all just physical attraction so—"

"You broke up with him?" I asked for the third time, verifying of what I heard.

"YES. Goodness, Mikan. Can you pay more attention?" She chuckled.

"I see."

.

_Even though they're over now, nothing will change between us. Because in the first place, Natsume was surely not cold to me because of Sumire._ I sighed.

"Now, will you stop sighing over there and help me carry my things?" She said as she carried a box.

"And you wouldn't want them here?" I glared at her, not really getting her point of asking our friends to leave.

"Oh please, I want to make you suffer at least once more before I leave." She said with her fake bitch voice which made me laugh and just, well, help her.


	15. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Such beautiful creation (GA) is not mine.

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS. Thank you so much for all your reviews. It's so kyaaaah~ heartwarming! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll continue to do my best! Arigatou mina-san! :D

Sorry for the very late update. Got caught up with exams and all D: Professors and their wants to make their students suffer jk lol

* * *

**Chapter 15: New Beginning**

Two weeks had passed and it seemed like nothing changed.

_Well, except for the fact that Natsume was being fangirled again since he is single now._

And maybe the fact that it was really annoying since I was still his seatmate.

For the two weeks since Sumire left, everything went back to 'normal'. I mean, I became the bubbly Mikan and our group, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Natsume and I, ate meals together more than often now. Well, maybe we felt the same 'emptiness' and we could find it with each other's presence? Well, at least that was how I see it.

.

It was Narumi's class when everything went into sort of chaos – at least for someone who has a heartthrob seatmate.

"So, as you all know, finals week is over!" Narumi exclaimed.

"And what does that mean?" Narumi chirped again which made the class murmur in confusion.

"Prom!" Some girl from the class shouted which made the class 'aah'-ed.

Murmurs of excitement was clear in the room but I couldn't help but sigh.

"What' up Polka?" Natsume asked me as he noticed how 'down' I was.

It was as if every single girl, excluding me and Hotaru, heard his question as they gathered around Natsume, asking him to be their pair.

"That answers your question, Mister." I said as I stood up.

But unfortunate things happen to people who don't deserve them. As I passed by the group of fangirls of Natsume, someone accidentally _(or who knows, intentionally pfft poor souls)_ pushed and knocked (yes) me off.

I wailed in pain as Hotaru, Ruka and Koko rushed towards me.

"Get away you assholes." Hotaru said as she gave them a very cold glare. And as usual, the crowd gave way to my Hotaru.

"Here." Koko offered his hands. I tried to stand but my ankle was trying to kill me.

"Weakling, eh?" Natsume teased me but I just ignored him.

_Guess whose fault this is._

Ruka knelt down and held my ankle which, right away, sent pain.

"AWWWWWWWW." I wailed in pain as tears were starting to form.

"Careful bud." With a worried tone, Koko said.

"Sprain." Ruka diagnosed.

"You could be a doctor now, Ruka-pyon!" I smiled at him.

"Yes. I guess everyone can be a doctor now." Hotaru replied with her monotonous voice as she asked Koko to help Ruka stand me up.

"To the clinic!" Koko and I chanted as we made our way.

.

**(Hotaru's POV)**

"Somebody hurt Mikan again and I swear that person can't face the public ever again." I said while giving them death glares.

_Seriously, when will these girls mature?_ I sighed in defeat when I discovered that the answer to that question is never.

"Chill, Hotaru. I'm pretty sure it wasn't intentionally." Natsume said, chilling his ass off.

"This is your fault, Hyuuga." I glared at him.

"Hey, hey. How come this is my fault?"

"YOUR fangirls, remember?" I looked at him while pointing at those ughhh.

"Listen..." He started but I cut him off.

"Shut up and just come with me to the clinic. You can't leave Mikan like that, can you?" I asked him, knowing that a "part" of him was already changing back.

"Seems like it." He softly said, to the point the only one could hear it was him _(too bad for him I have a good sense of hearing)_,as he stood up and walked with me.


End file.
